


Movement in the Dark

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Darkness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Merlin Voyeurism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness it’s hard to believe there’s a world around them, that time is passing, that there’s anything but this – Harry’s mouth moving against his in hot, sweeping, forceful waves, and Harry’s hand on his stomach, rucking up his shirt –</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movement in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the ineffable [knucklewhite](http://knucklewhite.tumblr.com)!

Eggsy takes a deep breath. It sounds loud and shaky in the dark.

Calm, he tells himself. That’s what Merlin had told them. Stay calm and focus.

There’s a sharp cry in the distance and Eggsy jumps. Somewhere else in this huge, pitch dark room, something is happening – but he has no idea what.

So far, he hates this exercise.

They’re in some huge, hangar-sized room deep in Kingsman HQ, which has been set up as a maze, walls marking twisting, branching paths from one side of the room to the other. Which would be manageable if the whole thing weren’t in complete darkness.

The trainees’ task is to deliver a thumb drive – valuable intel, according to Merlin – to an accomplice on the other side of the maze. Thing is, there are enemy agents, played by other Kingsman staff, trying to intercept the drive.

Their plan, hastily hashed out in the lift between Merlin’s briefing and when the lights went out, is to split up. Roxy’s carrying the drive, so the rest of them want to pull the enemy agents’ attention by playing decoy, creeping around like they’ve got the drive. So Eggsy wants to make enough noise to draw enemy agents to his position, but still be sneaky enough to fool them into thinking he’s actually carrying the drive.

That’s the idea, but Eggsy feels less than confident as he feels his way down a corridor of the maze. He can’t see the wall beside him, much less where he’s going or who might be nearby. According to the plan he should want to draw enemy agents, but the thought of tangling with anyone in the dark makes his heart race and his breath come fast, echoing in the stillness around him.

He’s used to being out after dark, but this darkness is an entirely different beast than a lit-up London night. All he can do is creep forward, one hand on the wall, straining his ears for movement around him. At every tiny sound, he stops, breath catching – but everything is either far off in a different part of the maze, or nothing but a trick of his pulse roaring in his ears.

So he keeps moving forward, telling himself that the frantic race of his heart is an overreaction.

And then the air moves against the back of his neck.

Eggsy freezes, spinning around, blinking like that will help him see in complete darkness.

Something’s moving –

Someone slams into Eggsy.

Eggsy tries to get out of the way, but by the time he thinks it, it’s too late. The person seizes Eggsy’s arm, spins him, and presses him face-first against the wall, brutally efficient.

It’s Harry, realizes Eggsy as he collides with the wall.

He’s sure of it, but then again, he doesn’t know how he knows. Harry certainly hasn’t said anything. He’s all business, twisting Eggsy’s arm back and pinning him to the wall. With his free hand he starts feeling Eggsy up –

No, not feeling him up, of course not – Harry’s patting him down, searching for the thumb drive.

It’s very distracting. Harry’s hand is wandering over Eggsy’s chest and patting at his stomach. Eggsy grits his teeth and tries to stop himself from shivering at Harry’s touch. He tries not to think about it, Harry’s hands on him, and the weight of Harry’s body, pressing him against the wall –

He takes a shuddering breath. And suddenly it hits him – the rich scent of Harry’s cologne. That’s what gave him away. Shit, is that fucked up? That Eggsy can recognize Harry by smell?

Eggsy’s focusing on the wrong things here. But he’s been hyper-alert, tense, straining for something in the darkness – and now here’s Harry, the delicious forbidden scent of him, quick, controlled breaths in Eggsy’s ear, a hand sliding down his side –

Eggsy blames disorientation for the way heat’s pooling in his belly, the way his cock’s hardening in his trousers –

Fuck, he thinks, Harry’s going to pat down his legs, Harry’s definitely going to notice his erection –

Panic washes through Eggsy, the same refrain as always – he has to keep this tragic, hopeless crush hidden or he’ll lose everything. Never mind that part of him that _wants_ Harry to feel that he’s hard – to realize what the mere scent of him does to Eggsy –

And then Harry touches his ass, hand fitting to the shape of his empty pocket, and Eggsy jumps, giving his twisted arm a painful jerk.

Arousal churns through his veins and then a shock of cold fear. He has to get out of this situation before he ruins everything. And, hell, he should be trying to escape the enemy agent, anyway.

He’s fucking this up.

He forces himself to move. One sharp breath and then he steps hard on Harry’s foot, slamming back into him while yanking his arm free. Maybe Harry wasn’t paying enough attention, but it works – Harry loses his grip on Eggsy’s arm and Eggsy twists out from under him.

Using that same momentum he makes a sweep for Harry’s legs, trying to bring him down, but in the dark he misjudges it and only catches one of Harry’s ankles. They both stumble and then find their balance again, facing each other in the dark.

Eggsy knows Harry can take him in a fight – and that’s even if Eggsy could see, even if he weren’t a panicked, half-aroused mess. He has to make a break for it. If he occupies Harry trying to chase him down, that’s one fewer agent after Roxy, and hopefully Roxy can deliver the fucking drive and get them all out of this nightmare –

He turns and darts away, hand outstretched for obstacles, trying to control his breathing so Harry won’t be able to follow him by sound. Would Harry expect him to double back through the passage he had just been in? There was a fork back there, he can turn off –

There’s movement behind him, and he ducks sharply to the right, avoiding Harry’s grab –

Except Harry’s right there, somehow, intercepting Eggsy’s dodge. Before Eggsy can react, Harry gets both hands on him and, with one brutally efficient move, throws him to the ground.

The floor is covered in training mats, so it’s not as bad as it could have been, but Eggsy’s still stunned. He just manages to roll over, trying to push to his feet, but then Harry’s on him, pinning him to the ground.

With a last burst of desperation, Eggsy throws his weight sideways, grabbing Harry and trying to roll them so he can pin Harry down. There’s a brief, messy struggle, quiet except the rush of their breath, but it’s hopeless. Eggsy would be outclassed even if he weren’t blind and disoriented – and that’s not even mentioning the distracting thrills of warmth that shudder through him whenever Harry’s body moves against his.

It’s crossed Eggsy’s mind before that Harry is, actually, a final test sprung from Merlin’s devious mind. Maybe in order to be a Kingsman, you have to prove that you can be rational at all times, even in the presence of pure sex – dark-eyed and besuited and surprisingly muscular. A true Kingsman agent wouldn’t fall apart and spend all his mental energy daydreaming about Harry’s hands on his skin.

If that’s the test, then so far Eggsy’s failing.

And he’s also failing the maze test. Harry has Eggsy face down now, both arms behind his back, wrists held tight in Harry’s grip. Eggsy tries struggling, but that just pulls painfully at his shoulders, not to mention grinds his half-hard cock against the floor mat. Eggsy lets out his breath in a low, frustrated hiss.

It’s hopeless, in the dark – everything feels removed from real life. This far from reality, there’s nothing to stop Eggsy’s fantasies from spiraling out of control. It’s like he can feel Harry kneeling over him, even though their only point of contact is Harry’s hand around his wrists – but Eggsy can feel the heat coming off Harry’s body, he can smell him, he can feel the way Harry displaces the air –

Harry smacks Eggsy’s ass.

Oh fuck –

Eggsy gasps and barely stops himself from moaning. Fucking hell – back to reality, Eggsy. It was just a pat. Harry’s moving on, like it was nothing, feeling down the backs of Eggsy’s thighs for anything concealed.

Eggsy tries to force himself to breathe normally. He’s still vibrating from the impact of Harry’s hand, but he knows that has more to do with his amped-up state than any actual force behind the touch. What Harry’s doing is normal, given the scenario – it’s only Eggsy who’s an utter mess.

Harry’s thorough but efficient. When he’s checked every bit of Eggsy down to his feet, he rolls him over. Somewhere in there is an opportunity to make a run for it, Eggsy’s sure, but he’s distracted to take advantage of it. By the time he thinks to struggle, Harry’s sitting on his thighs, pinning him to the ground, and Harry’s holding both his wrists down by his sides.

For the first time, Eggsy is grateful for the darkness. Heat courses over his skin at the thought of what Harry would see otherwise – Eggsy spread out in front of him, flushed, chest heaving, cock hard in his neatly tailored trousers.

For a moment Harry just sits there, weight pinning Eggsy down, and Eggsy hears him take a slow breath.

In the dark, Eggsy’s imagination spins out countless possibilities for what could happen next – if Harry will touch him, if Harry will notice he’s hard. In one heartbeat he imagines Harry recoiling in disgust and in the next he imagines him leaning closer, pressing their bodies together so Eggsy can feel that he, too, is hard –

They’re frozen for a long moment, Eggsy tortured by jolt after jolt of fear and then arousal and then fear. He’s forcing himself to breathe evenly despite his racing heart, and it’s making him dizzy. He tries to believe that Harry won’t notice he’s hard, that the tenuous balance in their relationship can continue without Eggsy screwing it all to hell –

And then Harry touches him, tugging Eggsy’s shirt free of his trousers and smoothing a hand up his bare chest.

Eggsy makes a sharp, surprised sound, stomach shuddering under Harry’s hand. In the dark he’s accumulated so many half-formed fantasies of Harry touching him, but they all start with Harry’s hand on his cock, by accident or on purpose – none were like this, a deliberate stroke up Eggsy’s stomach and chest, slow and unmistakably sensual.

Eggsy stares into the darkness, chest heaving under the subtle weight of Harry’s hand, whole body buzzing with the friction of skin against skin. He’s caught somewhere between _what the fuck_ and _yes, please, more_ – confused and disoriented and desperately horny.

“Harry - ?” he gasps, his voice a whisper in the quiet, echoing corridor.

“Shh,” breathes Harry. He’s sliding his hand back down Eggsy’s stomach, knuckles running over the light trail of hair leading from Eggsy’s belly button. Instinct takes over and Eggsy arches his back into Harry’s touch, trying to get Harry’s hand to slide down even lower –

There’s a harsh noise from overhead – the room-wide loudspeaker. “Attention, participants,” says Merlin. “Please remember that you are being monitored by infrared cameras for your own safety. Keep that in mind. Thank you.”

An ice-cold jolt runs down Eggsy’s spine. Merlin can see this? God, he’s a mess, flat on his back, hard and desperate, practically begging for Harry’s touch –

Harry snorts, pauses for a second, and then leans forward and kisses Eggsy.

It’s a short kiss but deep, a hard press of lips and a confident sweep of tongue. Eggsy gasps against the warmth of Harry’s mouth. Heat courses through his body, setting off a chain reaction, fireworks exploding in his belly, sparking in his veins. In the pitch dark Eggsy thinks he can see the colors blooming before his eyes.

Harry wants him.

Eggsy knew it. He could feel it – the heat in Harry’s eyes, the way Harry touched him – only occasionally, and perfectly innocently, but god, like an electric shock every time – and the way Harry talked, hinting at dirty things but acting like he’s too classy to know what he’s saying –

Fuck, he should have kissed Harry the moment he met him, should have crawled all over him in the Saville Row dressing room. Fuck being scared of ruining everything – this _is_ everything.

Harry starts to pull away, but Eggsy, hands free now, grabs for Harry’s shirt and hangs on to him, kissing him fiercely.

Harry exhales roughly, almost a growl, and kisses Eggsy hard, pressing him back down onto the floor mat. In the darkness it’s hard to believe there’s a world around them, that time is passing, that there’s anything but this – Harry’s mouth moving against his in hot, sweeping, forceful waves, and Harry’s hand on his stomach again, rucking up his shirt –

There’s the crackle of the loudspeaker. “Participants who are… off task… will fail this exercise and be sent home.”

At that, Harry huffs and sits back. Eggsy blinks into the darkness. He’s dizzy, lips tingling with the feeling of Harry’s against them, whole body aching for more – but god, what are they doing?

Swallowing, Eggsy clambers to his feet and tugs at his shirt. “I should – I should go back to –“ he starts, voice a hoarse whisper.

“Nonsense,” says Harry quietly from beside him. “You’re a decoy, are you not? Occupying me is your task.”

“I don’t think that’s what Merlin meant –“

“Merlin has a limited imagination,” says Harry into Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy jumps. When did Harry get behind him? And then Harry sets his hands on Eggsy’s hips, and Eggsy’s heart skips another beat.

Harry walks forward, pushing Eggsy ahead of him. Eggsy stumbles and holds out his arms, and just catches himself on the maze wall, and – oh, Harry’s pressing up against him again, weight pushing Eggsy against the wall.

“My task, on the other hand,” continues Harry, low, breath warm in Eggsy’s ear, “is to search you for the intel drive.”

And he slips a hand into Eggsy’s trouser pocket and feels around. Eggsy can’t breathe. Harry’s hand is on his thigh, fingers reaching further in, so close to Eggsy’s cock – which is half-hard after the distraction but thickening up quickly from the hard press of Harry’s body against his –

Harry pushes his hand deeper into Eggsy’s pocket and rubs his cock through the fabric.

An electric shock jolts through Eggsy and his breath catches. He freezes, but his cock responds eagerly to Harry’s touch, hardening under his fingers. Harry makes a quiet, pleased sound, tracing the shape of it through Eggsy’s pocket.

“Harry, what about – Merlin –“

“Like I said, we’re both doing what we’re supposed to,” says Harry pleasantly. “If he wants to read something into me searching you for the drive, that’s his problem.”

Eggsy doesn’t know about that –

But Harry’s other hand is on his stomach again, big and warm. Eggsy can’t imagine pulling away from his touch, not after wanting this for so long.

The thought of Merlin’s cameras picking up the two of them pressed close, up against the wall – it should be mortifying, but somehow it seems distant. Unimportant. Maybe it’s the darkness, but Eggsy can’t seem to care about anything other than what’s in front of him – and that’s Harry, and Harry’s hands, skilled and just rough enough to send shivers through him.

He bites back a moan, half defeat and half excitement, and drops his head against the wall.

“Good boy,” breathes Harry.

He’s making a thorough exploration of Eggsy’s torso, his hand tracing the muscles of Eggsy’s stomach. Eggsy keeps shivering, squirming a little in the space between the wall and Harry pressed up against him. Despite the restriction of Eggsy’s pocket, Harry is rubbing his cock expertly, long strokes up the length of it, and Eggsy can’t stop his hips rocking up into Harry’s touch.

Harry tilts his head and kisses open-mouthed along Eggsy’s jaw, and Eggsy bites his lip to keep from making any noise. They’ve been speaking in low voices so far, hopefully not loud enough to get anyone else’s attention – but the moans gathering at the back of Eggsy’s throat would be more than enough to let everyone throughout the rest of the maze know what’s going on.

Eggsy swallows. Harry’s kissing a line under his jaw, slow and wet. He pushes up under Eggsy’s shirt to feel his chest, palming over Eggsy’s pecs, letting his fingers catch on a nipple. Eggsy shudders, hyper-aware of the friction of Harry’s hands, of his teasing touch that leaves Eggsy’s nipples hard and sensitive against his shirt.

Eggsy can’t help a gasp. “Harry –“

Harry presses his mouth close to Eggsy’s ear. “You know, I was going to wait to do this. Until you were officially a Kingsman agent. I didn’t want to interfere with your training.”

“Fuck that,” breathes Eggsy, and Harry chuckles.

“Indeed, I didn’t manage it, did I?” he says. “By god, Eggsy, the way you were squirming against me just now… And how delicious you looked…”

He punctuates this with a pinch to Eggsy’s nipple. Eggsy gasps, jerking in Harry’s arms at the sharp spike of pleasure. His cock jumps eagerly against Harry’s hand.

“Harry - !”

“Shh,” breaths Harry, thumbing gently at his nipple. The touch is soothing but sends aftershocks of pleasure spilling through Eggsy’s body, and Eggsy has to bite hard on his lip to keep from moaning.

Harry’s hand on his cock is moving faster, steady strokes up the length of him, firm even through the fabric of his pocket and of his boxers. Eggsy curls into the touch, resting his head on his forearm braced against the wall, hips hitching helplessly against the pressure of Harry’s hand – and then Harry rubs his other nipple and Eggsy arches back instead, pushing his chest up into Harry’s touch.

Harry kisses his neck and keeps talking, so quiet that Eggsy would barely be able to hear him if his senses weren’t on high alert. “The way you looked, lying on the ground just begging me to touch you –“

Eggsy swallows a moan, dropping his head back onto Harry’s shoulder as he pushes into Harry’s hands, practically seeing stars in the darkness –

Wait a second. “You could – you could see me?” he croaks.

Harry huffs a quiet laugh, hot breath against the spit-wet skin of Eggsy’s neck. “My glasses have night-vision, Eggsy.”

That’s just unfair – in the context of the exercise, but also when Eggsy remembers being sprawled on the ground, desperate, hard, and so glad Harry couldn’t see him.

Shit, did he ever even have a chance of playing it cool?

“Fuck,” he mutters. Harry noses under his jaw, smiling against his skin, hands moving confidently all over Eggsy, and Eggsy forgets to be embarrassed. So what if he looked like a needy idiot, if it got him here?

Harry’s hand is moving back down his chest, smoothing over his stomach. Eggsy feels himself shudder at the touch, cock jerking in Harry’s grip. He feels out of control, like the darkness and the circumstances have put miles between him and normal Eggsy. He can’t do anything but squirm, pushing into Harry’s touch, barely swallowing back pleas for more. He can’t think about anything but Harry’s hands and Harry’s body, pressed warm against his back.

Then Harry’s hand slides down, thumbing the trail of hair under Eggsy’s belly button, and then he pulls his other hand from Eggsy’s pocket and starts opening Eggsy’s trousers.

Eggsy makes a sound then, a broken little moan, pure anticipation. Harry’s hand felt good through his pocket, but the thought of it on his skin, the same rough warmth that he can still feel tingling on his stomach, makes his body tense up with need.

“Hush,” says Harry against Eggsy’s skin, and Eggsy bites his lip and looks down, trying to get the exact moment that Harry reaches for his cock – but he can’t see a thing. When Harry’s hand finally curls around him, it hits him like an electric shock.

Immediately Eggsy pushes helplessly into Harry’s grip, gasping at the tight, warm slide of skin on skin. The sparks of need churning through his veins seem to coalesce, pooling into a great, focused knot of tension in his belly. He’s so worked up already that he’s close to the edge, maybe a few more strokes –

Harry doesn’t let up, hand stroking quickly up and down Eggsy’s shaft, each movement winching the tension tighter. Eggsy’s gasping, little moans spilling from him with every stroke –

“Hush, Eggsy,” says Harry, but Eggsy can’t. It feels too good, after so long fantasizing about Harry, to be in Harry’s arms, with Harry’s big rough hand tight around his oversensitive cock – and Harry’s other hand is moving, roaming over his hips, circling the base of his cock and then dipping lower to pull at his balls until Eggsy groans.

“Eggsy.“

“Can’t – can’t help it –“ gasps Eggsy. If he bottles up the noises pushing out of him he feels like he’ll explode, he needs something, some outlet for the pressure –

At that Harry reaches up and presses a hand over Eggsy’s mouth. A thrill runs through Eggsy and he moans, but the sound is caught, trapped between his open, helpless mouth and Harry’s hand –

He feels wild and ungrounded, his whole body thrumming to the rhythm of Harry’s fist around his cock. Maybe he will just explode – he’s trembling on the edge of it, each stroke pushing him closer –

He’s spinning out of control –

“Eggsy, are you going to come?” Harry’s voice is in his ear, low and intent and eager.

“Mmh - ”

And suddenly Harry’s hand is off his mouth, and he takes a shuddering breath, eyes squeezed closed, because he’s already there –

He’s coming –

His cock throbs in Harry’s grip as pleasure explodes through his body. His heart is racing, heat rushing breakneck through his veins – but Harry’s hand shifts to a slower rhythm, sliding tight and deliberate down his cock, and somehow that drags it out forever, orgasm hitting him in wave after wave, until ages later Harry wrings the last bit out of him.

Eggsy collapses back against Harry, trembling. Harry’s hands are still on him, moving efficiently now – wiping him with a handkerchief, tucking him neatly back into his boxers and trousers. Then he falls still, arms around Eggsy.

Eggsy takes a careful breath. His heart is starting to slow its frantic pace.

“That was fun,” murmurs Harry. His hands slide down to Eggsy’s hips, and he shifts, holding Eggsy tight. “And there are many other things I’d like to do to you, my boy.” His cock is pressed to Eggsy's ass, hot and unmistakable.

So much for Eggsy’s heart rate returning to normal.

“But,” continues Harry. “I hesitate to aggravate Merlin further.” He tilts his head to kiss the side of Eggsy’s neck. “Later, perhaps.”

Already Eggsy sees the possibilities of what they could do later unfolding in front of him – their whole bodies skin-to-skin, the thick heat of Harry’s cock –

“Ah – yeah –“ he manages.

Harry smiles against Eggsy’s skin and gives a long roll of his hips, and then he pulls away.

And just like that he’s gone, leaving Eggsy with only the lingering scent of Harry’s cologne and his own breaths echoing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!
> 
> Also, I've been in and out of fandom hiatus and haven't had a chance to individually reply to comments - but thank you so, so much everyone who's left a nice comment! You make my day so much better.


End file.
